


Знамя Каталонии

by ChajnayaChashka



Series: Серард — Жерар и Серхио, драматический балаган [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Жерар Пике сидел на троне посреди зала с трофеями и выглядел, следовало признать, чрезвычайно органично здесь в своей барселонской форме, со своей широченной улыбкой и холодными голубыми глазами. Может быть картинка была несколько карикатурной (особенно, учитывая трон), но темные фигуры с оружием вокруг придавали ей необходимую весомость...
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, mirror!Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos/Gerard Piqué, mirror!Gerard Piqué/mirror!Sergio Ramos
Series: Серард — Жерар и Серхио, драматический балаган [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934701





	Знамя Каталонии

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Tod in Venedig

Жерар Пике сидел на троне посреди зала с трофеями и выглядел здесь, следовало признать, чрезвычайно органично в своей барселонской форме, со своей широченной улыбкой и холодными голубыми глазами. Может быть, картинка была несколько карикатурной (особенно учитывая трон), но темные фигуры с оружием вокруг придавали ей необходимую весомость.

Реаловцам уже ничего не казалось нелепым или смешным. Играть на Камп Ноу всегда непросто. Вдвойне — когда Каталония бушует, борясь за независимость. Втройне — когда после игры вдруг обнаруживается, что раздевалка заперта, цивильной одежды и телефонов в шкафчиках нет, а потом приходят люди с автоматами и скупо объясняют, что игроки Королевского клуба — идеальные заложники для сепаратистов, поэтому пусть сидят пока и не нарываются.

После этого дверь раздевалки открылась лишь раз, чтобы в неё впихнули Ракитича — без футболки, встрёпанного и злого.

— Заберите этого ренегата. Он не каталонец. Пусть носит белое, сине-гранатовое ему не к лицу.

— А то в Барсе прям все каталонцы. — Лука старался не нарываться, как советовали, но промолчать не смог.

— У них есть каталонский дух. — Дверь захлопнулась.

— Вот и поговорили, — резюмировал Серхио. — Иван, что там у вас?

Ракитич, непривычно выглядящий в запасном джерси Луки, от возмущения никак не мог выбрать язык для рассказа. Испанского ему явно не хватало, он сбивался на хорватский, а по-немецки, насколько Серхио уловил, в основном ругался. Удалось понять, что блаугранас сами не в курсе происходящего, тоже сидят в своей раздевалке и строят теории, что главный у террористов — Жерар, который ушёл сразу после матча, а потом вернулся, чистенький и свежий, и сразу сообщил радостные вести, дескать, теперь Каталония победит, потому что сливочные ублюдки («Я просто цитирую, не пинай меня!») станут отличным аргументом. Потом он ушёл и...

— Знаете, он какой-то странный. Я его шесть лет знаю, и вот будто подменили. Как в кино про злого близнеца из параллельной вселенной.

Серхио ухмыльнулся бредовой идее, хотя мысль о Жери-диктаторе не радовала. Судя по жалостливым взглядам, все понимали, что ему лично может сулить такой расклад.

При виде трона Серхио — единственный из всех — откровенно заржал, несильно получил прикладом между лопаток и был одарен полным вниманием Жерара:

— Капи. Как всегда впереди. Ну, раз так, иди сюда.

Не то чтобы у Серхио был выбор — к трону его подтащили и, конечно же, — как без киношных штампов — поставили на колени у ног Жерара. Тот наклонился и, больно сгребая волосы, посмотрел Серхио в глаза:

— Чтобы твоя команда не делала глупостей, останешься со мной. Остальных сопроводят в их номера в отеле до новостей из Мадрида.

— А блаугранас?

— Приятно, что ты волнуешься и за соперников, но зря: их разместят с максимальным комфортом. Небольшое ограничение свободы будет компенсировано всеми доступными способами. Посиди пока тут, я расскажу всем, что происходит.

— Да, сеньор Джабба, — пробурчал Серхио, усаживаясь удобнее, — ещё золотое бикини на меня надень и про цепь не забудь.

— Я подумаю. Особенно про бикини, — абсолютно серьезно отозвался Жерар, и Серхио впервые за сегодняшний день по-настоящему испугался. Мало ли что придет в голову психу.

Дальше было скучно. Задница затекла, колени болели, Жерар пространно вещал о неминуемой победе над королевской Испанией. Аудитория откровенно скучала. В конце концов всех увели. Серхио успокаивающе махнул рукой тем, кто тревожно оглядывался на него, и вопросительно уставился на Жерара. Тот мотнул головой в сторону другого выхода.

Охраны с ними не было, но Серхио не думал о побеге: ещё не хватало заплутать на барселонской базе, да и ребятам потом икнётся. Он послушно шёл за Жераром, сравнивая его-сегодняшнего с тем, которого знал много лет. По всему выходило, что или Жери тронулся на своей любви к Каталонии, или Ракитич был прав.

Жилая комната, куда его привели, мало отличалась от роскошного номера в отеле. Но Серхио только мельком оценил обстановку, потому что в кресле у окна сидел... Серхио панически оглянулся на ухмыляющегося Жерара и снова посмотрел на... Жери. Его Жери, на которого он орал сегодня на поле и который орал в ответ, в мятой, испачканной травой форме, с кожаным ремнём меж зубов, наручниками на запястье, пристёгнутыми к батарее, и совершенно отчаянными и даже, кажется, заплаканными глазами.

— То есть всё-таки злой близнец из параллельной вселенной, — выдавил Серхио, просто чтобы что-то сказать.

— Ракитич догадался? — Жерар подошёл со спины и как-то слишком интимно прижался к Серхио. — Он и у нас был слишком умным ублюдком. Точнее, не у нас. Они с Модричем нам много крови попортили.

Жерар уже вовсю обнимал Серхио и, судя по твердости того, что настойчиво вжималось в его задницу, испытывал потребность в смене деятельности. Серхио чувствовал себя как во сне или под гипнозом, когда нос Жерара горячо дышал ему в затылок, а его же голубые глаза всё шире распахивались напротив. Он усилием воли согнал морок и попытался извернуться в руках Жерара. Получилось неудачно, так что вопрос он задал почти в приглашающе приоткрывшиеся губы:

— У вас там так же, как у нас?

Жерар понимающе хмыкнул, убрал руки, которые уже залезли под шорты и основательно облапали ягодицы Серхио, и отстранился.

— Давай баш на баш. Я сейчас задам вопрос, а потом отвечу на все твои. 

Серхио, стараясь незаметно увеличить расстояние между ними и едва не упав на кровать, кивнул.

— Вы спали?

— Что? — Серхио искренне хлопал глазами, не понимая.

— Вы спали вот с ним? — нетерпеливо ткнул пальцем в Жери Жерар.

— Н-нет...

— А хотелось?

Это был уже второй вопрос, на что Серхио не решился указать, и ответить на него было очень трудно. По большей части ему хотелось врезать Жери. Или вообще избить до полусмерти. Но иногда и поцеловать. Или выебать. Или чтобы он его выебал — в случайных, чаще всего пьяных фантазиях это было всегда грубо, быстро и очень горячо. Серхио понятия не имел, спал ли Жери с мужчинами, да и его собственный опыт в этой области был довольно скромным, но... Сказать «не хотелось» язык не поворачивался.

Жерар, внимательно наблюдавший, как краснел и нечленораздельно мычал Серхио, подмигнул Жери, который выглядел ошарашенным:

— Вся эта ситуация открывает большие перспективы. Я расскажу вам ужасно романтическую историю. Если ты снимешь футболку, Серхио.

Серхио прекрасно видел, куда всё сворачивает, но что ему оставалось? Пришлось снять и футболку и, следуя приказам, шорты, бутсы и трусы, оставшись в одних гетрах. Две пары голубых глаз одинаково потемнели при виде такого зрелища, и Серхио поёжился, стоя почти голышом посреди комнаты.

— Так вот, — начал Жерар, подходя и завязывая Серхио глаза черной бархатной лентой, — в моём мире всё немного не так...

Серхио стоял в темноте, услышав, как звякнули наручники и невнятное ругательство прервалось властным:

— Тшшш, обе ваши команды у меня, будь сговорчивее, бери пример с Серхио. Можешь, впрочем, присоединиться, когда захочешь...

Жерар вернулся и продолжил, обводя татуировки на рёбрах:

— У нас Каталония победила, и вся Испания подчинилась ей. Только Андалусия продолжила сопротивление. И... не дёргайся, Серхио, пока ещё ничего не происходит, расставь ноги шире, вот так... Так вот, угадайте, кто возглавил это сопротивление?

Серхио при всём желании не мог играть в угадайку, пока жёсткие шершавые ладони проводили по его бокам, пока пальцы сжимались на мошонке, а на шею и грудь падали редкие кусающие поцелуи...

— Вижу, Жери (он же называет тебя Жери?) догадался. Проблема в том, что... — Жерар пробежал пальцами по телу Серхио, будто точно зная все точки, на которые тот отзывался учащённым дыханием, сжимая губы всё крепче, чтобы сохранить достоинство и не издать ни звука. — Мы с Серхио были любовниками. Да что там! Почти женатыми любовниками.

Серхио недоверчиво выдохнул и в приоткрывшийся рот ему немедленно вставили два пальца, задвигавшиеся туда и обратно в том же ритме, в котором другая рука ласкала его член...

— Он был как ты. Такой же страстный, чувствительный, отзывчивый...

— Был? — Кресло скрипнуло, Серхио почувствовал тепло тела сзади и вторую пару рук, скользнувших к груди и сжавших соски. Колени почти подогнулись, но его надёжно удерживали.

— Был. Я не знаю, где он сейчас. Моя семья принадлежит к каталонской элите, а он ушёл воевать за независимость. Придурок.

Мокрые пальцы покинули рот Серхио и уже массировали анус, задевая Жери, который отзывался тихими стонами, не отрываясь от облизывания татуировки за ухом, пока его руки то возвращались к соскам, то опускались ниже, находя чувствительные места, о которых Серхио и знать не знал. Жерар и Жери будто соревновались, кто лучше раскроет его тело, кто больше найдёт эрогенных зон. Неизвестно, кто выигрывал. Наступил момент, когда Серхио уже не понимал, где кто, цепляясь за одного, пока попеременно язык и пальцы другого проникали внутрь. «Жери... Жерар...» — выстанывал Серхио, плохо представляя, к кому обращается и чего просит.

Этим двоим слова были почти не нужны:

— Кровать?

— Я хочу попробовать его на вкус. Кресло.

Серхио подтолкнули и развернули. Чьи-то руки держали под ягодицы, пока вторая пара ладоней подхватывала под колени. Его медленно, не прекращая целовать в спину и бёдра, опустили на член (Жери? Жерара?) и, пока Серхио беспомощно задыхался, пытаясь понять, разорвёт его пополам или нет, его собственный чуть опавший член накрыли горячие губы. 

Ему не было позволено двигаться или трогать себя. Он мог только, смачивая выступающими слезами повязку, отдаваться ощущениям, движению вверх и вниз, упираясь руками в подлокотники, теряя контроль над телом и голосом. 

Когда он кончил первый раз — в тесное горло того, кто хотел попробовать его вкус, Серхио отнесли на кровать, и всё продолжилось — добавились только звуки поцелуев над головой.

— Как думаешь, осилит он четвертый раз?

— А твой бы осилил?

Смех хором, и Серхио снова перевернули, ставя на четвереньки, в губы ткнулась мокрая головка, в анус — тоже, и он уже не мог ни стонать, ни даже хрипеть, когда они брали его так слаженно, что дух захватывало, когда сперма изливалась ему на лицо, а сам он кончал всухую, содрогаясь в болезненных спазмах чрезмерного удовольствия...

Когда Серхио пришел в себя — заботливо вымытый или вытертый, в общем, чистый и сухой и, что главное, без повязки — с двух сторон к нему прижимались обнажённые тела. Комната освещалась только фонарями с улицы. Жери и Жерар продолжали неторопливый разговор:

— А как ты попал сюда?

— Какая-то аномалия. Люди стали пропадать, я пошёл проверить то место, где это случалось чаще всего, и оказался здесь. Со своей охраной. По счастью, ваши лица мелькают по всему городу. Класико, все дела. Увидел себя, то есть тебя, подумал, что может выйти забавно. Увидел его — и крышу снесло.

— И что дальше?

— Я не любитель делиться, но, когда Каталония победит, для тебя я могу сделать исключение.

— Да, конечно! — Дверь распахнулась, судя по всему, от удара ноги. Зажёгся свет.

Серхио, проморгавшись, рассмотрел фигуру в хаки и армейских ботинках. Очень знакомую фигуру.

— Стоит мне отвернуться, и ты или власть узурпируешь, или групповушку затеваешь!

— Серхио...

— Да, Серхио. Удивительно, что не забыл. Смотрю, ты уже утешился...

— Я... — подал остатки голоса Серхио...

— Ты молчи, к тебе никаких претензий. А вот этого жирафа...

— А ты отличишь своего? — В Серхио проснулось любопытство.

— Справа, — уверенно определил Серхио из другой реальности. — Одевайся, мы уходим: портал снова открылся, но, может, и ненадолго.

Удивительно, но Жерар без возражений оделся. Может быть, был рад видеть «почти супруга», а может, свою роль сыграл пистолет в его руках. Но, когда тот Серхио уволакивал его за руку прочь, Жерар явственно улыбался.

— Жери?

— Ну, я... — внезапно засмущался Жери, тоже поспешно покидая постель и натягивая грязную форму.

— Да я не в обиде. Но у меня есть несколько вопросов. По крайней мере, ты должен мне свидание. Потом, когда ликвидируем последствия этого безобразия и всех выпустим. Только, пожалуйста, не узурпируй власть, пока я буду в душе.


End file.
